Forever At Your Side
by MissBootjah
Summary: Klaroline oneshot for the Klaroweek! Day 7: AU. Klaus and Caroline have been together for a while now and she has one request he won't fulfil. She's still human and she wants him to turn her. "Hey," she held his face in her hands, "What is it that you're afraid of?" "You. You're my weakness Caroline and if I turn you, others will know what you mean to me as well."


**So this was something I had in my head during work one day and I finally got around writing it for the Klaroweek AU :)  
Unfortunately this is the final day of the Klaroweek but it was fun, I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Caroline is human, it's AU, I hope not too OOC and well... hope you enjoy. **

* * *

The sheet was slowly pulled off her back and she shivered from the cold that met her skin, a soft breeze coming from the open window teased her bare exposed back and she tried to pull the sheet back from the strong hands that grasped it.

"Klau-aus," she drawled out and raised her head from the pillow looking at him with a teasing smile, "Give those back."

"Can't do that love, it's a sin to hide such a beautiful being. I only want to see more of you," Klaus answered and pulled the sheet lower until it only covered her bottom. A year had he been around this girl and he was still captivated by her beauty, her light, her strength. She surprised him every chance she got and in return he surprised himself. He had fallen for her. The Original vampire coming into town to sacrifice the doppelganger and create a hybrid army stayed for the young girl that he had once considered his enemy.

"Well you saw plenty of me last night," she raised her head and rested it on her hands, supporting her elbows on her pillow, "And the night before that and the one before that and… well every day this week. Come on Klaus, give me that. It's cold and we can't all be immune to it. Some of us are only human."

Human, the Original hybrid had fallen for a human girl. If anyone had told him that this would happen he would have tear out their liver and call it a lie. Love was a weakness and he had none, well he used to have none.

He caught her when she tried to raise the sheet on her own, had his hands wrapped around her wrist and moved them over her head, leaning over her back in the process. He looked at the soft creamy skin that was beneath him, so close and easy to touch but he couldn't, not without releasing her from his hold.

"Klaauus," she protested when he locked her arms on each side above her head. She had only wanted to shield herself from the cold entering the room but of course he had to prove that he was in charge. The cold she had been complaining about had disappeared though, with the way Klaus was hovering over her body he was like her personal blanket. She could feel his warm breath on the skin of her back and she repressed another shiver but not from cold this time. When he trailed soft kisses on her spine she let out a soft moan, "You don't play fair," she accused him and smiled when she heard him chuckle against her skin.

"I never said I did," he pointed out while he playfully nipped in the crook of her neck. "Besides it's no fun to always play fair. You should know since you played the blonde distraction often enough, knowing full well I could never ignore you." He had expected the human to be harmless at first and when she proved she could handle herself it had been too late. He had been too intrigued by her.

"Well you did try killing my best friend back then," Caroline pointed out and tilted her head to the left to give him better access to her neck. It still bewildered her how they could talk about their past battles in such an amicable way. They had tried to kill him and he had tried to kill all of them, all multiple times, all failed attempts. He was right; she had distracted him plenty of times, to kill him, to confine him or only to stop his plans. But when she distracted him she had to engage with him and after repeatedly spending time with him she had to confess that she no longer lighted up with the idea of ridding the world of Klaus when she got asked to be a distraction but because she wanted to see him again.

She had tried to fight it at first – he was supposed to be the enemy- but after time passed she noticed how he made no attempts to harm any of her friends, only retaliating when they attacked him and she had wondered why he would stick around. He had nothing left in Mystic Falls; he could no longer make hybrids, his family had moved on, so why hadn't he left? And why was she still talking to him when she ran into him at the Grill? Why was she accepting his offers for a drink and enjoying the conversations they held? So many questions had plagued her back than but she knew the answers by now. She cared.

How it all had changed, Klaus turned her around in a swift movement, only the thin sheet separating their lower bodies and he could hear her breath hitch when she faced him. He took in the beautiful blonde beneath him, the way he could feel her chest raise beneath him, the soft trumping of her heart and the rosy tint that started to color cheeks. She was magnificent but as fragile as a porcelain doll. One wrong move and he could destroy her and he found something beautifully poetic in her delicacy even if he knew that it couldn't remain like that forever. It would change someday so every time he had her he treated it like their last because one they it could be.

"Stop staring." She couldn't understand the way he looked at her. He was over a thousand years old and here he was looking at her like she was the single most unique thing he had ever seen. She almost felt uneasy under his gaze but at the same time she loved it. She loved him. She threw her hands around his neck, grateful that he had let them go and pulled him closer, moving her lips against his.

"Hmm," he joked, "This is definitely enjoyable as well."

"Would be more enjoyable if you stopped talking," she retorted and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, "Would also help if you shut the window."

"Still cold?"

"Freezing," she joked, she hadn't felt the touch of a breeze ever since he had come closer to her but she didn't feel the need to inform him of that. Besides, she had been cold. At first.

"Well let me help with that," he pressed himself closer to her skin and she could feel his body heat radiate. When she had read those books about vampires she had always imagined them to be cold as ice and some might be, but Klaus' touch only left heat in his wake.

They continued exchanging kisses and soon she couldn't find the will to separate her mouth from his. She did need the oxygen though so she pulled away to take another deep breath, "You know this would work much better if I didn't need to breath," Caroline commented and she could hear his groan while he pressed his forehead against her.

"Caroline-" he warned. He knew the subject she was about to approach. She had done so almost every day for weeks now.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I mean I wouldn't need to breathe every ten seconds or complain about an open window… I can see the benefits!"

"You would also be dead," he stated. She had been asking him to turn her for a little while now. With the exception of Matt all her friends would live forever and she had witnessed herself how being a vampire didn't mean you had to be a monster. She wanted to live that time with her friends, with Klaus. Still he remained hesitant to do so.

She waved his complaints away, "Not deader than you are, or Elena, or Stefan or basically any of my friends," she sighed, "I was making a joke but I get it, you don't want me around forever. Me being human is convenient for you, fun for now and when you're sick of me you can just ditch me or I'll turn old, wrinkly and ugly and you make up some excuse-" her words got cut off when he captured her lips. Their tongues entangled together and she sighed, he always did this. Whenever they started this discussion he distracted her, shutting her up by kissing her, sleeping with her, and she let him. They might call her the blonde distraction but he was remarkably good at it as well.

She leaned into his touch and when he moved back she tried to chase his lips, needing them back on hers. She was wrong she didn't need to breathe, she just needed him.

"You're wrong," see, Klaus thought so too, "You'll never be ugly," not what she had expected but she let him continue, "But you can't ask me to kill you. I can't do that."

"But I'll come back!"

"Is that all you want from me? To get me to turn you?"

"Yes," she saw his face fall, "So I can spend it with you. Let's face it Klaus, survival rate in this town isn't that high. Chances are that if I stay human, I won't live long or I'll turn accidentally which seems to be a repeating occurrence here as well… I don't want that. I want to choose what happens to me and I choose this."

"You'll become too dangerous," Klaus insisted and she rolled her eyes at him. They both knew that was a futile argument. He was probably the most powerful creature on earth and she? She was no threat to anyone.

"Oh yeah! Maybe I could actually kill my own spiders," she joked but when she saw that his face remained serious she grew softer. "Hey," she held his face in her hands, "What is it that you're afraid of?"

"You. You're my weakness Caroline and if I turn you, others will know what you mean to me as well."

Caroline scoffed, "So what? You want me to remain your dirty little secret? Because I hate to rain on your parade but all my friends already know and even my mother has accepted you in my life."

"It's not them that would harm you. I have enemies Caroline-"

"Yeah I know. I used to be one of them."

"Enemies more threatening than a couple of kids and two vampires not even two centuries old. If I turn you they learn of your importance to me. They'll use you against me, harm you to hurt me."

"You keep reminding everyone around you that you're the most powerful creature on earth. No enemy can take me when you're near me."

Klaus smirked at her, "Compliments won't get you anywhere Caroline."

She smiled back and pecked him before she continued, "Admit it, you love it when I stroke your ego."

A devilish glint appeared in his eyes and she knew exactly where his thoughts turned to, "I do, but I love it when you stroke other parts of me more." And the distraction route he went.

He trailed her hand lower but she slipped out of his grasp, letting out a soft giggle before she stroked her hand teasingly slow over his chest, "Like this part," she whispered in his ear while she lowered her course, stopping at his navel.

"It's not fair to tease love," he growled and she could feel him hard against her.

"Hmm," she mused and pushed him off her, "I wished I could help but see, as a mere human you really pushed me to my limit this week and I'm just too tired." She stretched her arms above her head to emphasize it. "You should turn me. Think of the great stamina I would get from it." He could try to distract her but she had enough. She made her choice, her life, her decision.

"Have you ever heard me complain about your stamina love? You're all I need; a single touch of you already drives me wild." He softly kissed her shoulder and he could feel her resolve crumble but he knew very well how insistent she was on this subject. "Besides I won't kill you."

She took in a deep breath, realizing what his fears were but he needed to understand hers as well. This was her choice. "Klaus I'm dying anyway. I'm human we hurt easily, grow old and well… die. I'm going to die once one way or another but I prefer it to happen after I spend a long life with you and that can't happen unless you give me this."

"I need to kill you to have you forever?" she nodded and she saw something pass in his eyes before he whooshed out of the room, taking the sheet with him and leaving her alone in his bed while she looked around in confusion. She hated it when he did that, one moment he was next to her and the other… gone.

She gave him a few seconds to return but when a minute passed she realized he wouldn't right away and walked over to the window to close it once and for all; without the sheet that breeze really was turning her blue. When she turned around Klaus had reentered and took her in his arms, carrying her back to the bed.

He threw her down and she noticed the blood bag that he had laid on the floor next to the bed and cocked her eyebrow in interest.

"You seem awfully stubborn about this and I know you've thought it through," she nodded vigorously until he continued, hoping that she was right in the turn of events. "So I will do it but know that when you take this step, this really is forever. We really are forever. No changing your mind after a decade," Klaus explained to her.

She smiled, "You think I would ask this if I wasn't absolutely sure I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with you?" Caroline wondered, "You know how long I already think about what to wear, what to eat, what to do. I have doubts and I am hesitant about so many things," she noticed his shallow breath, "But never you. Yes I've had doubts but those were before I knew you. I want this."

He nodded, satisfied with her answer. He knew he couldn't drag it out much longer. She had been insistent for a while already and she was right. When Caroline was certain, there was no changing her mind but she didn't make her decisions lightly.

He bit in his wrist, tearing in his flesh until blood streamed out of the wound. "Have at it love," he instructed her and she slowly moved forward not believing that she finally got what she desired so much.

She softly licked a trail of blood of his skin, shuddering under the coppery taste and she could hear his chuckle from above her, "It's an acquired taste," he joked, "But it will taste better as a vampire." She knew that already, had tasted his blood before when she was hurt but she knew he was trying to make her and himself as comfortable as he could in the situation. This was taking a lot from him and she knew it, was grateful for it.

While she swallowed her first gulp of blood she brushed the hair of her shoulder and pulled his head closer to the crook of her neck. It was only fair to share.

His fangs brushed over her skin and she could feel him nip her skin softly before they pierced her skin. It didn't hurt, maybe because of his blood in her system or because she had been used to it by now but either way she could feel him take small sips from her neck until he pulled away. When he did, so did she and she pulled him closer, catching his lips with hers and tasting her blood on his lips.

She ignored the taste, instead focusing on his soft full lips moving against her and the way his hands started caressing her body. One hand rested on her hip while the other was resting on the swollen flesh of her breast. She could feel him kneading her flesh and she pressed herself more firmly into his touch.

He rolled her left nipple between his fingers before he gave her right breast the same attention. When he finished and moved his hands lower, she reluctantly pulled back from him, having one last request before they would continue.

"Don't tell me when you kill me. I don't want to see it coming… Just, just do it. When you're ready so will I be," she said. She didn't want to live her last human moments in anticipation for the pain. She knew he would make it painless.

"Okay," he agreed. He still wasn't fond of the idea of having to kill her but at least she wouldn't know fear, wouldn't feel pain. She would be strong and reborn and complete.

He brushed his lips back to hers and lied her down on the bed. He kissed a path of kisses down her neck, her breasts, and down her navel until he finally continued lower.

He could see her moist center and knew she was aching for him as much as he was for her. He needed her around him and he wanted no more than take her but he wanted her last time to last. To be about her and not him so he slid his tongue over her slit and tasted her sweet juices.

She tasted so sweet around him and he knew that he would have her again soon but still something felt final about this. This would be the last time he tasted her human and he knew that it wouldn't really change anything but still, it felt monumental, she tasted monumental.

She shivered slightly when he put pressure on her clit and her breath hitched when he continued his ministrations. Two fingers were sliding within his and he soon had started a steady rhythm, paying attention to exactly the right places. Her hand moved lower, placing it in his curls, pressing his sinful mouth closer to her center and tugging his hair whenever he slowed down.

He knew every place she loved to be touched, the gentle tug of his teeth he added when she was close and before she knew it she was panting and on the edge of completion.

She wanted to pay him the attention he was giving her but she couldn't move, not when he was giving her this much enjoyment. She cried out when her orgasm hit and quickly pulled him back in her arms. She wrapped them close around her and kissed him passionately, one again tasting herself on his lips. "That was perfect," she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He nodded satisfied by her answer, knowing that her last human feeling would be of ecstasy. "Good," he flashed forward. She heard a snap and darkness overcame her.

Klaus looked down at her broken body and the uncomfortable position her neck was bend. He hated seeing her like this but he knew it wouldn't be for long. She had his blood in her system; she would wake up soon enough. And when she did, they would truly be equal.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Let me know if you have any thoughts or comments.**

**Fatal Bite will be updated later this week, for those who are familiar with that story of mine as well ;)**


End file.
